Semiconductor heat-cooling devices have been widely used in industrial applications for heat dissipation and other cooling purposes. The device generates different temperatures on the two sides of its semiconductor interface. The side that generates cold energy can be used to dissipate heat being generated by electrical appliances, computers or heat tracking devices on missiles. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional approach of manufacturing a semiconductor heat-cooling device uses a lower layer 20 and an upper layer 10 of ceramic material. The ceramic layers have a number of electrically-conductive films 11, 21 of rectangular shape. The semiconductor chips 30 are first positioned and aligned one by one on the films 21 of the lower ceramic layer 20. The upper ceramic layer 10 is then placed on top of the semiconductor chips 30 in such a way that its conductive films 11 are aligned to the semiconductor chips 30. The layout of the conductive films on the two ceramic layers are shown in FIG. 3. The conductive films and the semiconductor chips are able to form an electrically-conductive loop. Two conductive leads 40 are soldered to the two ends of the lower ceramic layer to form the conductive loop.
There are several drawbacks in the above method of manufacturing the heat-cooling devices:
1. Since semiconductor chips are small and granular, manually positioning and aligning the semiconductor chips is very difficult and the chips are easy to collapse. The process is very tiring to the operators. Usually, one can only align one or two devices in a day. PA1 2. There is space between the upper and the lower ceramic layers. The moisture produced in the cooling process can easily enter the space. The moisture can cause a short circuit of the semiconductor chips and decreases the efficiency of the device. In some cases, it may result in failure the devices. PA1 3. The manufacturing cost is very high. The production throughput is low and it cannot be mass-produced. PA1 4. Manually positioning and aligning are not very accurate. The loss in yield is often very high.